escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Eudora Welty
Eudora Alice Welty (Jackson (Misisipi), 13 de abril de 1909 - ibíd., 23 de julio de 2001) fue una escritora estadounidense que escribió novelas y cuentos sobre el Sur de Estados Unidos. Welty ganó el Premio Pulitzer en 1973 por su novela The Optimist's Daughter. Asimismo, fue galardonada con la Medalla Presidencial de la Libertad en 1980. Su hogar en Jackson (Misisipi) fue designado como un Hito Histórico Nacional y está abierto al público como un museo. Biografía Welty nació en Jackson (Misisipi), hija de Chestina y Christian Welty, una maestra y un ejecutivo de seguros respectivamente. Eudora tuvo dos hermanos, Edward y Walter. Estudió en el Mississippi State College for Women (actualmente llamado Mississippi University for Women) y posteriormente asistió a la Universidad de Wisconsin-Madison y la Columbia Business School en la Universidad de Columbia. Mientras estaba en la Universidad de Columbia, fue la capitana del equipo femenino de polo y frecuentaba el café de Romany Marie durante los años 1930. Vivió la mayor parte de su vida en el vecindario de Belhaven en Jackson, en una casa que sus padres habían construido en 1925. Posteriormente, donaría la casa al Mississippi Department of Archives and History (Departamento de Historia y Archivos de Misisipi). La casa fue preservada y convertida en museo tras ser declarada un Hito Histórico Nacional. Fotografía Durante los años 1930, Welty trabajó como publicista para la Works Progress Administration, un trabajo que la hizo viajar por todo Misisipi. Welty aprovechaba su tiempo para tomar fotografías, especialmente las que manifestaban los efectos de la Gran Depresión. Por entonces, trató de exponer sus fotografías. Se publicaron varias colecciones de sus fotografías, incluyendo One Time, One Place (1971) y Photographs (1989). Carrera literaria A partir de los años 1950, abandonó la fotografía y se dedicó completamente a escribir. Ya su primer cuento, "Death of a Traveling Salesman", fue publicado en 1936. Su trabajo llamó la atención de la escritora Katherine Anne Porter, quien se convirtió en su mentora y escribió el prefacio para su primer libro de cuentos, ''Una cortina de follaje (1941). El libro convirtió a Welty en una de las nuevas figuras literarias estadounidenses. Su novela The Optimist's Daughter ganó el Premio Pulitzer a la Novela en 1973. Asimismo, en 1992, recibió el Rea Award for the Short Story por sus contribuciones a los cuentos estadounidenses. Welty era miembro de la Fellowship of Southern Writers, fundada en 1987. También enseñó composición creativa en diversos talleres y universidades. Obras Libros de cuentos * Morgana: Two Stories from The Golden Apples (1988) * The Collected Stories of Eudora Welty (1982) * Moon Lake and Other Stories (1980) * Thirteen Stories (1965) * The Bride of the Innisfallen and Other Stories (1955) * Selected Stories (1954) * The Golden Apples (1949) * Music from Spain (1948) * The Wide Net and Other Stories (1943) * A Curtain of Green (1941) * "A Worn Path" (1940, cuento individual) * "Death of a Traveling Salesman" (1936, cuento individual) Novelas * The Optimist's Daughter (1972) * Losing Battles (1970) * The Shoe Bird (1964) * The Ponder Heart (1954) * Delta Wedding (1946) * The Robber Bridegroom (1942) No ficción * 3 Minutes or Less (2001) * The Norton Book of Friendship (1991, editora) * One Writer's Beginnings (1983, autobiografía) * The Eye of the Story (1978) * Three Papers on Fiction (1962) Véase también * Casa Eudora Welty Referencias Enlaces externos * Sitio web de la Eudora Welty Foundation Categoría:Fotógrafas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Fotógrafos del siglo XX Categoría:Cuentistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Novelistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Fallecidos por neumonía Categoría:Misisipianos Categoría:Ganadores del Premio Nacional del Libro Categoría:Medalla Nacional de las Artes Categoría:Alumnado de la Universidad de Columbia Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad Rutgers Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad de Princeton Categoría:Doctores honorarios de la Universidad de Harvard Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad de Illinois en Urbana-Champaign Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad Yale Categoría:Doctores honorarios por la Universidad Brandeis Categoría:Graduados honorarios de la Universidad de Wisconsin-Madison